Hold Me by Your Side
by Blue Savage
Summary: After shockingly losing to a game of Go by a girl, Mitani runs off to home. But suddenly he gets stopped by the one who challenged him. But as to not to his despite, the mysterious competitor was a childhood friend of his. MitaniOC one-shot romance!


Blue Savage: YAY! I finally did it! A Mitani/OC fic! Mitani: *sigh* Blue Savage: Hey, I heard you sigh! Mitani: So, what do I care? Blue Savage: You're so mean! Anyway, this is only a one-shot! I don't know why, but it is! Hikaru: Hey, am I gonna show? Blue Savage: I don't know.........it's a secret! You just have to wait, Hikaru- kun! Akira: What about me? Waya: And me?! Isumi: Me too?! Kaga: Me three?! Blue Savage: Gosh, it's so hard to write when a bunch of cute guys keep bugging you *blush*. Hikaru no Go cuties: *sweat-drop and then anime fall* *crickets sound at the background* Hikaru no Go cuties: *sigh and leave author* Blue Savage: Fine, be that way! JERKS! Sai: Hey since all of them are gone, can I say the disclaimer? Blue Savage: *sighs and leaves computer* Yeah fine, whatever............ Sai: YAY! Blue Savage does not own Hikaru no Go and never will! *laughs hysterically* YAY! I finally said the disclaimer, for once in my life! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hold Me by Your Side  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
Summary: After shockingly losing to a game of Go by a girl, Mitani runs off to home. But suddenly he gets stopped by the one who challenged him. But as to not to his despite, the mysterious competitor was a childhood friend of his.  
  
He ran. He ran all he can. His brown eyes filled with silver beads. His reddish-brown hair covered his face, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to run away. Run away and never be seen again.  
  
DROP!  
  
It started raining. But he didn't care. He didn't care if his clothes get wet. He didn't care if he would get sick. His mind ventured off as to what happened moments ago......  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Mitani stood dumbfounded. "Ha, I beat you!" a girl said triumphantly.  
  
"No.........it's impossible............" Mitani whispered bowing his head.  
  
The girl glowered at the redhead with her jade eyes and flipped her long blonde hair, "So Mitani-kun, you lost the bet......"  
  
Mitani slammed the 2,000 yen bet they had and ran off out of the Go salon. The girl lowered her head and took the money. Shoving it in her pocket she soon followed the distressed brown-eyed boy.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
He kept running, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
'Why?! Why did I lose to her?! Out of all people, her?!' Mitani inwardly said, anger seeping through his mind.  
  
His feet took him to nowhere. He then suddenly reached the park. He passed by children, teens, adults, anyone he passed by, he just kept bowing his head.  
  
'But why did she come back? I thought she would be gone for sure.'  
  
'I thought she would never come back. I thought she left me! Did she even understand my feelings for her when she left?!'  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Watch where you're going bitch!"  
  
Voices could be heard, but Mitani didn't mind them. All he could do was following his feet's plea and continue running. Running.........  
  
'But.........'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Promise me?" she said. Mitani looked back at his friend and blushed.  
  
"Mitani, promise me? Promise me that you will always be there for me, even if I'm not here. Promise me we will still be friends even though we're far apart. Promise me that you will forever remember me......"  
  
Mitani looked at her again. She looked so adorable. Her green eyes, blonde hair. He couldn't believe she was only 7 then.  
  
"I promise."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you Mitani-kun." She hugged him tightly and ran off.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
After 9 long years, she finally came back. He sniffed. More tears fell as he kept remembering their memories together.  
  
"Mitani,"  
  
He stopped. He knew that voice. Someone called him. And it was her......  
  
He froze.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" he icily asked.  
  
"Mitani, why?" she whispered.  
  
Mitani could here her soft sobs and shivers. He could imagine her in their school uniform, completely wet, her hair and clothes clinging onto her skin. Beautiful.  
  
"Why, Mitani, why?!" she cried, "You-you promised me."  
  
"Why did you come back?" he faintly whispered.  
  
"Why Mitani-kun? I thought you would be happy to see me?"  
  
"Just stop it!" he yelled. The girl cringed at his sudden outburst and took a few steps closer to him.  
  
"Mitani, I-I came back f-for you......"  
  
Mitani gritted his teeth and faced her with anger in his eyes. But then he paused. He looked at her. Innocent emerald eyes; gold blonde hair. He then looked away, his back facing her, "But why?"  
  
The girl's tears trickled down her face. She breathed softly and embraced the boy, "Be-because I love you, Mitani-kun. I never wanted to go to America and leave you. All I wanted was to be with you and hold you."  
  
Mitani blushed and turned to her, "Did you ever understand my feelings for you?"  
  
The girl stared up at him and nodded, "I love you, Mitani-kun......"  
  
Mitani held her head and brought it to his chest, "I love you too,  
Aiko-san......"  
  
Blue Savage: Taadaa! Done! I'm so happy! My first Hikaru no Go fic! Hikaru no Go cuties (except Mitani): Hey, we weren't there! Blue Savage: He, he, sorry guys! Maybe next time I'll place some of you. Mitani: hey, I just noticed, Aiko and I are both 16 here, right? Blue Savage: You are very correct, Mitani-kun! Aiko: *pounces on Mitani and embraces him tightly* Blue Savage: Ah, young love! You just can't hate it! Mitani: Maybe you can't hate it but I can! Blue Savage: Oh, just shut Mitani-kun and let me enjoy Aiko-san make love to you.........*looks dreamily at the couple* Sai: Anyway, please review and Blue Savage will not accept flames and reviews of criticism! But she would appreciate very nice and long reviews! 


End file.
